Silent Altar Guide
On this page is a guide for completing the 30+ Silent Altar Instant Dungeon after the map was updated. Mystery & Morphling Go through the dungeon killing all normal monsters in your way and get to Mystery, the golem boss that uses Armor (Skill). It's on the path to the right when the path splits between down and right. Kill any normal monsters in your way and lure out the boss. Have the ranger Ensnare and warriors spam Drowsiness for a "stopping" effect on the boss. When the boss says "Armor!" wait for it to make a face, then have the mage use Freezing Trap OR Ice Prison. Ice prison is easier to resist, but it is an area of effect (AoE) skill, so they will not lose target on the person they are healing. This will end the skill immediately, and you can continue to fight it as you normally would. Next, head to Morphling, the boss that uses CP Drain on the top path when the path splits between up and down. Again kill any monsters in the way. This boss can be very difficult if you are not careful. Having one crystal during CP Drain can do anywhere from 90-120 and 200+ crits.Have the warrior get the boss to attack them. Have the ranger stand just in range to hit the boss. When the boss uses CP Drain, just shift back out of the range of the attack. Once it finishes using the attack, move back into position. Using this strategy, the mage can simply heal the warrior while the warrior tanks, and the ranger won't have to worry about keeping low crystals so they can spam doubleshot and kill the boss fast. The boss will NOT target the ranger using this strategy. When the ranger backs off, they lose all their agro so the boss will never lock them. As long as the warrior makes sure to have 1-2 crystals when the boss attacks, the fight will go smoothly. Worst case scenario, the warrior will have to use last resist for the mage to heal. MALTER-GUARDIAN MALTERGUARDIAN can be very difficult if someone is lagging. --If you are attacking the boss and everything stops moving (meaning you are disconnecting) then stop attacking. If you don't you may kill your entire party, as seen in the picture on the right-- Have the ranger ensnare the boss and have the warriors use drowsiness again, to stop the boss from going anywhere. If the boss uses Cure, have the mage use Stun. If the boss uses Reflect, have the mage freeze the boss and re-ensnare the boss. This way, while the boss is invincible, it can't attack. Once it makes a second face, the skill is over, and you can continue attacking. Try to make sure the ranger has the attention of the boss so no one gets hurt. -By bowser2345, from the Caligo server on Lanos. Good luck in the dungeons!!! -Other Instant Dungeon Guides- Forgotten Cave Guide Category:Guide